


Becoming Three

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, morpaynez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry, Jo and Molly have been adjusting to their new personal relationship well but with all of their demanding jobs, Molly thinks they'd all benefit from having a getaway together. Molly plans a fantastic vacation for Henry, Jo and herself where they discuss and conquer many physical and emotional barriers in their relationship. Jo, the most relucatant of the three, finds out what she really means to Molly and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Three

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one-shot off my story "Breaking Apart" but you dont have to have read that to understand this story. Henry, Jo and Molly are in an open relationship and Molly and Jo know Henry's secret.

"I don't even know what to pick first….the possibilities are endless" Henry was prattling on looking at a brochure while Jo carried the bags, miffed, down the hallway, "Hot stone massage, acupuncture, six different kinds of facials…..look at all the different kinds of manicures and pedicures!"

Jo rolled her eyes at Henry. "I swear, Henry, you're such a queen. If I didn't know better…" she was lamenting.

But Henry wasn't listening. "Look at the pools! And they have a cocktail bar right inside the spa!"

Molly laughed gently as she located their room number and slide the key in the door. "See, I was doing you a kindness, Jo" she said. "If I told you where we were going, he'd have bothered you for weeks about it."

Jo smiled; she had to admit that she hadn't seen Henry this happy in a long time. She couldn't blame him for being excited; this place was spectacular even if your heart didn't flutter about everything prim and proper like Henry.

It had, naturally, been Molly's idea: a getaway for the three of them, their first ever. The romantic part of 'romantic getaway' hung in the air between the three of them, crackling with excitement. Molly knew how to treat them and she had planned the whole thing. It had been a surprise until they'd pulled up to the magnificent spa resort, superbly located by the beach. Jo hadn't been on such a nice vacation since…ever.

"And here's our home away from home for the next three days. What do you think?" Molly asked as they all walked through the door into their room. She was eager to please, eager to see them happy. And she wasn't to be disappointed.

It was the nicest room Jo had ever been in and the most lavishly furnished. Even Henry had stopped gawking at his spa list and was looking around in wonder. The room had a complete dining area and kitchen, leading into a living room with the biggest TV Jo had ever seen, surrounded by huge plush couches and armchairs. Though there was an obviously large bathroom, the room had its own spa tub next to a huge four poster king sized bed. Jo felt her throat go dry; the only bed in the room. She felt a flutter in her stomach and forced herself to look away from it.

"This is spectacular, really Molly" Jo said sincerely as she dropped her suitcase on the floor and stepped up to the large glass doors by the bed that revealed the ocean front view. The beach was crowded but the crowds were far away. They were close to a private side of the beach, patchy plants sprouting from the sand and showing signs of pleasant seclusion.

"So, you like it?" Molly asked, seeming pleased with herself.

"We'd have to be insane to not like it" Henry said, throwing himself back on the massive bed. "And though I've been accused of being insane many times, I am not actually crazy."

Molly laughed and shook her head at Henry. "Well, I'm glad to please." She said. "Give me a moment and we can go explore what we can get into around here."

Jo watched Molly disappear into the bathroom, walking to the bed and lying next to Henry. "This is fantastic" Henry said with a sigh. "Beach, spa…..relaxation. No distractions….."

Henry reached into Jo's pocket, taking out her cell phone and turning it off. "Hey!" Jo argued but weakly. She didn't want to get any calls this weekend either.

"This is going to be wonderful. You know, even after all of this time, you and I have never went away together." Henry mused, leaning up on his arm to look at her.

"I know…..there's always a case. We always get too busy." Jo said, looking back at Henry.

"We shouldn't. There's so many great things I want you to see, to experience." Henry said. "I'm glad Molly pushed us into this."

"Me too" Jo said. After Henry had told Jo and Molly about his secret, his immortality (Jo was still getting used to thinking about it) she had thought that it would do them all good to get away and have some time together away from the everyday stress of work. They'd waited for several months as Henry had helped nurse Abe through a terrible stroke and long hospital stay. Jo didn't mind; she needed some time to really get over the shock of finding out about Henry. Now, with Abe back to good health and Jo finally at ease with Henry again, Molly had planned a surprise vacation for them all. She didn't want them to know where they were going, lest they grab hold of anything to prevent them from wanting to go on the trip. She needn't have worried.

"Henry…aren't you a little nervous?" Jo asked, her train of thought going back to the very obvious bed they were lying on. They'd never really had the conversation, had never come out and said they were going to sleep together but it was understood between them all. The flirting was getting out of hand; if they didn't do something soon they might all explode from suppressed sexual tension.

"Nervous…..about what?" Henry asked, baffled. Of course he was baffled.

"About…..you know…" Jo alluded, giving the bed a pat. She could see the gears of understanding turning in Henry's head.

"Nervous about that? No! Of course not." Henry said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, I suppose in addition to having decades of sexual experience with plenty of women, you're completely comfortable with threesomes?" Jo asked bluntly. She immediately regretted it.

Henry laughed. "I wouldn't say completely comfortable" he teased. "But this isn't my first time."

Of course…Jo suddenly felt needlessly self-conscious. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the ceiling. She felt just like she was 15 again, fumbling around in the backseat of a car without a clue as to the hell she was doing.

Henry noticed the instant change of demeanor. He rolled over, draping half his body over Jo's and looking down at her. "You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to" Henry said honestly. Jo could see longing in his eyes but he was serious when he said that they would stop the whole thing if she wanted to.

"No…..I do want to" Jo said, feeling slightly embarrassed that it was true, that she did want this. "I'm just…nervous about it too."

Henry grinned at her. "That's okay" he said sincerely. "But, you know what makes me not feel nervous, what makes me really excited about this?"

Molly? After all this time you finally get to have her and with my say so nonetheless? Jo thought but she didn't say it. It wasn't a bitter thought; she could see why any man would be excited. But instead she just said, "What?"

"It's you and Molly. When I'm with you two I always feel accepted and loved. I know this will be the same" Henry said, leaning down and giving Jo a kiss.

Jo felt a weight lift off of her; Henry did have a point and it did make her feel better. Being with Henry and Molly had only ever brought her happy things; this would just be more of the same.

…

"So…..how are you and Henry really doing now? Everything alright?" Molly asked, leaning back on her arms by the pool, splashing her feet up and down.

Despite the earlier reservations Jo had, she'd had a fantastic afternoon with Molly and Henry. It was just as beautiful and amazing as it had seemed on the way in. They had taken a stroll through the botanical garden area behind the spa; Jo had learned more than she'd ever wanted to know about each and every plant in there thanks to Henry. Then they had explored the beach. The ocean on her toes and the warm sun on her skin had made Jo feel completely at peace, even if Molly did keep trying to subtly throw her and Henry into the surf. After the beach exploration, they had finally made their way to the spa, much to Henry's delight. After much deliberation and debate, they had all decided on a facial, pedicure and massage. Henry had insisted on going to the sauna before coming back to the pool to which Molly had teased him that, he "could spend all day in there. Maybe Jo and I need some girl time anyway." Jo had to admit that since they'd arrived everything had been perfect. Her skin tingling, her muscles relaxed, the softness of the robe against her bare skin, Jo had never felt so pampered.

"You mean the whole him being an antique thing?" Jo asked humorously.

Molly laughed. "Yes, that's it" she said.

"Well, it's still a bit hard to wrap my mind around" Jo said, watching as Henry came out of the sauna, discarded his robe and jumped into the pool in that awful red Speedo that Hanson had given him. Jo had tried to explain that the gag gift was an insult but he was not to be deterred. It wasn't that Jo had any problem with the view, she just couldn't believe that he felt comfortable wearing practically nothing. For someone that wore so many clothes on average, he didn't seem to mind taking them off either.

"I mean, just when I think that I've absorbed it, he'll throw out some causal remark about the first time he saw an electric light or how he died of smallpox once." Jo said in disbelief.

"You know why that is, don't you?" Molly asked, waving at Henry as he popped his head out of the pool and looked over in their direction.

"Why?" Jo asked.

Molly looked at her. "He trusts you" she said seriously. "It's been decades since he talked about any of that stuff with anyone and now he has you. I know he can be a bit of an oversharer but his oversharing really shows he can be completely open with you now. Really, he's probably been dying to tell you all of that stuff for a long time."

"He has you too" Jo said. "And I'm glad that he does. He needs you as much as he needs me. I'm glad I have you too; I might go crazy without having you to talk to about this."

Molly smiled warmly at her. She inched her fingers the small space between her and Jo so that her hand rested on top of Jo's. "That's what I'm here for. And I couldn't be happier about it." she said sincerely. Jo could feel the warmth radiating through her hand; it felt different and that was both comforting and scary. Jo was considering working her fingers in between Molly's when Henry walked up, drying himself off and the contact was broken.

"That was the most refreshing swim I can recall having in a very good long while. The salt water, the aromatherapy, perfect water temperature" Henry prattled on. He grew cautious when he noticed Molly and Jo staring at his almost nonexistent bathing suit. "What are you two up to over here?"

"Oh, just admiring the view of the redcoats coming" Molly remarked, giving him a thorough once over, "without their coats."

"You do realize that I was only a small child when the Revolutionary War was going on and I was not living in the Colonies. I was never a 'redcoat' …..no matter how many times you bring it up" Henry said, putting his robe back on. Jo laughed; it was a new ongoing joke of Molly's. Ever since Henry had told them his secret she'd been making remarks she knew were historically inaccurate just to annoy him. Jo had envied how easily Molly seemed to take the news of Henry's immortality in stride; from day one she'd accepted it almost without fault.

"You do realize….." Molly mimicked Henry, "That that was entirely not the point, fancy pants" Molly grabbed at Henry's robe, flashing his small bathing suit to them, to her and Jo's laughter.

"Jo…..aren't you going to restrain her in some way?" Henry asked in mock desperation. The two of them could really gang up on him and he loved every minute of it.

"Hey, I told you not to wear that suit. Its only your own fault if women just can't restrain themselves" Jo said, giving Henry's robe a tug along with Molly until it fell off and Henry was left to try and catch it before it fell into the pool.

…..

There was much debate over dinner, the one snag in the agreement and pleasantness of the day. Henry wanted to have dinner at the restaurant at the resort but Jo thought it too stuffy and pompous to enjoy. Jo wanted to eat at one of the food stands along the pier but Henry refused to eat what he called 'frankenfood' left to the elements all day. Molly suggested getting room service but Henry said eating in bed was only for Sunday mornings while Jo worried that room service was always overpriced and the food usually subpar. Eventually, they came to a compromise.

Why none of them had originally thought to eat on the beach was baffling. With their quilt on the warm but cooling sand, watching the sun disappear behind the ocean, Jo couldn't imagine a better dining aesthetic. Henry lay against a mound of sand while Jo lay back against his chest watching the sunset. Molly lay sideways across the blanket next to them, occasionally popping a chocolate into their mouths from the box in between them while they finished the last of the wine bottle they shared.

"With this kind of treatment…..you're libel to spoil us" Jo said with a happy sigh as Molly put the last of the chocolates into her mouth, letting her finger linger longer than necessary on her lips.

"Ah…..you've discovered my evil plan" Molly said, "Fill you with enough food and drink and maybe you'll grow lazy and never go back to your life of crime."

"Life of crime?" Jo said with a laugh. "We are the ones that solve the crime, in our defense."

"Yes but at what cost?" Molly said grandly. "Wouldn't it be better to just sit back and let someone else do all of that dirty work?"

"And we would do what?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow as he finished off his glass of wine. "I happen to like the 'dirty work'."

"Be my pets, of course" Molly said causally, lying back on the blanket.

"Pets? Ah, I don't think Jo would go for that. She is a bit wild" Henry said, giving her small jab in the side so she pushed back against him. "See? Look how wild she is."

"Yeah, as opposed to you. I bet you'd let Molly have you on a leash" Jo argued back.

"I might" Henry said loudly before seeming to grow embarrassed. The conversation was growing closer and closer to the subject of their growing relationship, one they all seemed to be avoiding. Jo was anxious just thinking about it; the warm glow of the wine did help though.

"I'm teasing you of course" Molly said, shifting so that she was lying across Jo and Henry's legs. "I love my defenders of the law. We only ever even met because you thought I was a murder. Who'd have known at the time I'd one day be thankful for being dragged into the police station?"

Jo thought about meeting Molly as she watched the last of the sunshine disappear. It seemed so long ago, almost as a different life time. She'd been so sure that Molly was a criminal. In all fairness, it was hard when you had a body that had been strangled to death and the last person to see him alive was the woman who beat him for 'therapy'. Anybody could have made that mistake; even Henry did. But even when they found her to not be guilty, Jo had felt…..threatened. She hadn't admitted to herself at the time that's what she felt but there was chemistry between Henry and Molly and she knew it. She knew it and she felt threatened by it; when she had found Henry tied up in Molly's office she'd really began to question her own feelings about Henry because she had been jealous…She'd been completely green with envy. Seeing Molly in nothing but her lingerie while Henry was in handcuffs had mad her burn with jealously. It had been hard for her to consult Molly as a patient when Henry had started to pull away from her. But she was so very thankful she had. It had saved their friendship and paved their way to them deepening their relationship. And somehow, through some miracle, it'd gone from being about the two of them to the three of them.

The sun was gone and when the wind blew it was a little chilly. Jo looked at Molly and could see the expectation and excitement in her eyes; what Jo wouldn't give to be bursting with confidence like Molly always seemed to be. She knew she was sexy and alluring; she knew that Henry and Jo would follow her anywhere. Jo's stomach was full of butterflies, her palms sweaty and she was certain of nothing, least of all her allure.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think it's time to head back. I can barely see your lovely faces and that just won't do" Molly said, rising from the sand. Jo knew it was a signal, one she could deny or confirm. Jo knew there was only one option she wanted to take.

"Come on, Henry." Jo said, getting up on shaky legs. "Let's head on back to the room where Molly can admire us."

…..

As Jo walked down the hallway toward their room she felt as if she suddenly had inhabited another body. It was an odd feeling, looking around you and suddenly wondering how your life had brought you here. Other people walked around with cocktails in hand or clad in spa robes, so normal…..Jo could feel heat creeping up the back of her neck as she thought about what they were about to do. So not normal….she thought surely that it must be written all over her face. How had she come to this point? She couldn't remember for a moment. But then snippets of memory came back to her. Hugs that lingered too long, fingers gently brushing the small of her back, the feel of a hand moving under the table toward her leg that was far higher than decent…..this had been building in a million little touches for a long time. Jo almost wanted to blame it on Henry; of course he wanted this. He was, after all, a normal red-blooded man; albeit a little eccentric. But Jo had to admit to herself that she suddenly felt she really wanted this too and that was the part that she really felt strange about.

Molly walked in front of her, exuding poise and confidence. Henry walked next to her and when she looked over at him, he smiled at her. Jo thought about taking his hand but was afraid he might feel it shake, might notice that she was the only one of the three that seemed to be nervous about this at all. Pretty soon, though, they were going to notice a whole lot about her and she felt her nerves were going to be the last thing to worry they'd see. Jo wasn't a novice, not by a long stretch but she felt her sexual exploits usually stayed in the 'normal' realm. Henry and Molly's, she felt, had not.

When they reached their room, Molly unlocked the door, walking in with ease that Jo forced herself to copy. It was obvious that some kind of turn down service had been at work in their room; the fireplace had a pleasant roaring fire going, wine and glasses set down on the table next to the fireplace. Jo could see the sheets of the huge, imposing bed were turned down. It was all so…intimate. Jo wondered, in a moment of hysteria, if you had to pay extra for someone to come in and make your room more erotic.

"I took the liberty of having them bring up some wine. Hope you don't mind" Molly said casually as she walked to the table and poured each of them a glass.

Mind? It was all Jo could do not to snatch it out of her hands as she handed it to her. Not wanting to look nervous or too eager, Jo sipped as slow as she could, glad for the warming effect it had.

A quick glance at Henry several feet away standing by the fireplace showed he wasn't as poised as she had first believed him to be right now. He was gulping his wine in a very un-Henry like fashion, his knuckles white as he gripped the glass. Jo almost wanted to laugh; for someone that said that he wasn't nervous earlier he sure looked the part now. She could see the beginning glean of sweat on his brow but the beginning of a darkening look was in his eyes too. He was nervous but he could be easily persuaded.

Jo's eyes shot to Molly who stood between them; she was sipping her wine as if she didn't have a care in the world, glancing between Jo and Henry. She grinned, her cheeks coloring. Jo almost wanted to resent her; she loved this, loved putting them through the ringer of emotions. Molly was always aware of her effect on people and her effects were almost always, if not always, great. But Jo couldn't resent her; they'd all signed up for this. Molly had gotten Jo to do many things in her life that she thought she'd never do but she had always been a willing participant. Molly had always stayed true to her word and never forced her to do something that she didn't want to do.

Jo let her gaze linger on Henry for a moment, watching the patterns of the fire against his perfect skin. He was safe; she loved him undoubtedly and she knew what it was like to be with him. He was passion and security; the nervous sexual tension in the room made her wish almost that Molly wasn't there so she could just have him like she was so accustomed to doing. With Henry things made sense and were safe; with Molly they were uncertain.

But as Jo turned her gaze away from Henry and she came to see Molly she gained some strength. They had always trusted Molly. She took care of them; she knew their needs before they did. She could always soothe wounds, just as easily as she could inflict them. They had been giving her the power to destroy them for so long and Jo thought that was the ultimate power you could give someone. But now, as she stood in the flickering shadows of the bedroom, looking at Moly and Henry, the only two people in the world she loved, she realized that it wasn't. Giving someone the power to destroy you wasn't as hard as giving them the power to love you; that was true vulnerability.

Jo and Henry were both looking toward Molly for guidance, just as they always had. Jo watched Molly as she finished her wine and set the glass down on the table, waiting for her to go to Henry. Jo knew that Molly had harbored feelings for Henry on some level ever since they had first met; she wondered how long she had wanted to have him and now she got to, even with Jo's approval. Jo braced herself for the inevitable feelings she'd have at seeing them together while she watched on.

That's why it was so stunning to Jo when Molly turned away from Henry and began to walk toward her. It was one of those moments where everything seemed in slow motion, as if she were experiencing it in frozen time. Jo felt her pulse keenly through her body; in her throat, bounding against her ribs, in her temples making her dizzy. She took a deep breath as she forced herself to start breathing again. Molly grabbed the glass out of Jo's hand and set it down before raising her hands up toward Jo's face.

Jo knew what was happening but that didn't stop the slightly panicked reaction. Just before Molly's hands touched her face, Jo flinched. She didn't mean to do it and she was glad that Molly seemed to understand.

"I'm not going to bite, Jo" Molly whispered with a smile. "Unless of course you'd like me to."

Jo laughed slightly and it broke the tension enough that she could relax to ease into the touch as Molly put her hands on Jo's face and leaned in to kiss her.

Jo supposed that even up to this point she maintained the illusion that all of this was for Henry's benefit. On some level she knew she too wanted it though she hadn't wanted to want it. She had never kissed another woman and though the idea had passed her mind occasionally she pushed it away as something that must occur to everyone at some point and wasn't worth dwelling on too much. But now, with Molly's lips moving against her own, pressing persistently to coax her mouth open, Jo wondered if she was wrong. Molly's fingers traced patters against her cheeks as her tongue slipped into Jo's mouth with practically no fight. Jo was frozen for a moment; her body inactive as her heart thumped at a pace she was sure would make it fly from her chest. But it didn't take long until the tip of Molly's tongue that was teasing hers into action was not the only one moving. With the persistent press of Molly's mouth against her own, Jo opened her mouth wider, glad when Molly deepened the kiss. Jo had never known she needed this and now that she felt it, she was being consumed by it.

Jo was straight and she always had been; maybe she would have thought about it a little more if she had known that kissing a woman could be like this. But as Jo felt one of Molly's hands still caressing her cheek and the other coming to rest on the small of her back pressing her close against Molly's curves, she knew this wasn't about a matter of gender. This was about the love that Molly had for her. It spilled out into every touch, every brush of skin so clearly that Jo couldn't help but feel it. That was what made everything infinitely better.

Molly kissed her long and slow until Jo felt herself melt against her. She thought herself pretty well experienced at kissing but Molly seemed to match all of her moves and take them to the next step. As Jo felt her curves fit into the space of Molly's, Molly's hands came to rest on her hips, holding her close and holding her up if she needed it.

Eventually, they broke apart. When Jo opened her eyes, she could see Molly grinned at her like she was the one who had been given a treat. "Can I tell you a secret, Jo?" Molly whispered quietly so only she could hear it.

Jo's heart was still beating fast from the kiss and it sped up at Molly's words. "Yes" Jo managed to form the word, her eyes meeting Molly's even though she felt an uncharacteristic shyness.

Molly leaned close so that her lips were against Jo's ear, gently brushing with every word she spoke. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I wasn't sure you'd ever let me" Molly confessed, her voice barely audible. She let her lips press more than necessary with the words as an excuse to kiss Jo's ear.

Jo's hand found contact with Molly's hips, grabbing on for security. "You could have…." She whispered. She could have argued, insisted that she wouldn't have let Molly. Even though she didn't think she'd want it, there was no denying she'd have given Molly anything she wanted anytime in their relationship. She owned her that completely and Jo was sure she knew it.

"So…..you'd let me do it again?" Molly asked, tracing her tongue along the contours of Jo's ears.

Let her do it again? Surely she knew that Jo was becoming a mess in her hands. "Yes….please" Jo said quietly, shivering. She hadn't wanted it to sound like a beg but that's the way that it came out sounding.

It didn't matter; the second that the words were out of her mouth, Molly was on it. It was slow, unhurried as Molly's tongue exploded her mouth and tongue and lips. Jo tried to push against her but Molly's search of her was too persistent. Jo gave up and let Molly dictate where this was going. She'd never led her astray before and Jo had no reason to think she would now.

Jo felt the loss of it this time when Molly pulled away. There was no denying at this point she was thoroughly enjoying herself; all tension of before was gone. Molly rested her cheek against Jo's and she paused for a moment at the simple intimacy of the action.

Jo didn't have long to rest in the quiet of the moment; seconds later she felt Molly's hand move down her side, across her stomach gently, down the front of her pants and in between her legs. She instantly tensed. "Trust me…..it's okay" Molly whispered at once, feeling Jo tense up.

She should fight it, right? Surely there was something wrong in this. Her normal instincts told her that this shouldn't be happening despite the fact that she knew exactly where this night had been going. Jo didn't have time to formulate an argument before Molly was moving along her folds in an expert, circular motion and she melted into her desire.

Now that Molly was there Jo was keenly aware of how wet she already was and suddenly felt embarrassed by it; there would be no denying at this point that she was aroused. As it predicting her train of thought, Molly laughed softly, moving her hand just a little quicker, making Jo moan quietly.

Jo could get off like this; she was quite sure it wouldn't take long. Desperately, she felt her hips shift forward, seeking more friction but Molly was too good. She moved her fingers quickly along her folds, occasionally letting a finger press inside her enough to make Jo gasp. But she never even came close to her clit, no matter how much Jo moved around to seek friction there. Molly could have her pulsing in her hand like this but she didn't want that; she wasn't going to let her go that easily and Jo knew she couldn't fight it; Molly was dictating where this was going to go. She was showing her just a taste of what was coming.

It occurred to Jo in some distant part of her mind that maybe she should be reciprocating. She should do something back and felt embarrassingly desperate to touch Molly. She felt her hands tremble as she melted against Molly's hand and though she raised them to act, she froze. What should she do? She wasn't exactly experienced with this. She'd been with countless men but men were different; it was easy to know what they wanted. Women were more personal; they wanted foreplay. Though she was a women and she knew what she liked, somehow it felt different to apply it. Should she be as bold as Molly? Could she do that?

"Come back to me, Jo" Molly prodded her gently, her hand stilling for a moment so she could get Jo's attention. "You're thinking too much about this. Just do what comes natural."

Jo relaxed as Molly rubbed her cheek gently against Jo's and her fingers began to move skillfully again. Of course she was overthinking it; that's what she always did. All she needed to think about was that this was Molly. Molly, who she cared about, who she loved; when she thought about that it was easy to just act.

So, as always, she followed Molly's orders. Jo lost her breath as Molly moved a finger inside her; feeling weak with desire she laid her head against Molly's shoulder. She pressed her face against the warm, smooth skin of Molly's neck and felt comfort in the familiarity of it. She never got tired of the feel of Molly's skin against her own or her sweet smell; she had never allowed herself to fully lavish in it either.

She let her hands travel over Molly's form, letting her fingers linger and explore her contours in a way that she never had before. She let herself appreciate the smallness of her waist and the feminine curve of her hips and her flat stomach. Molly's figure was perfect but she never let Jo say so; she didn't let Jo envy her even though she was flawless. When Jo's hands came to her chest, she explored Molly's breasts with her pulse in her throat. Through the thinness of her dress, Jo could feel the full curve of her breasts in her hands. It was a new but surprisingly pleasant sensation. When she rubbed her thumbs experimentally over her nipples she could hear Molly's breath hitch in her throat; Jo suddenly thought that maybe she knew more about what to do than she had previously thought and it gave her a burst of confidence. She gave Molly's nipples a firm press and pull and was rewarded with a slip of Molly's hand in exactly the place she'd been seeking her touch.

But Molly recovered enough of herself a second later; as Jo tried to arch back into her hand, Molly stilled her movements. "You want to be in control?" Molly asked with a satisfied smile twitching on her lips. It wasn't really a question.

"No" Jo said, smiling. She was trembling and it took all of her self-control to beg Molly not to press harder and faster. As hesitant as she was to do this to begin with she was now desperate for it.

Molly seemed to know where her thoughts strayed. "I'll take care of you, Jo. You know that, right?" Molly asked sincerely, cupping her cheek with her free hand.

Jo did know that; of course she did. She nodded against Molly's hand. "I always trust you" she admitted, even as she felt Molly's hand pulling away from her and leaving her uncomfortably warm.

"Good. You know I have to tease you a bit too." Molly said with a confident grin. "And of course we can't ignore dear Henry."

Jo looked at Henry as Molly detached herself from her. It wasn't that Jo had exactly forgotten Henry was there; she just felt heady from the wine and the desire. Now that she took notice of him she could see him frozen where he'd been standing since they arrived, watching the two of them with rapt attention. It was obvious from his face and his pants how thoroughly he'd enjoyed the show.

Now, it appeared Jo was the one waiting for a show. She watched as Molly walked up to Henry, tracing her fingers down the buttons of his waistcoat as she looked at him with interest. "You alright, Henry?" she asked playfully.

"Y-yes…..I'm….quite alright" Henry said, uncharacteristically stuttering from eagerness.

Molly grinned, pleased with herself. She gave Henry a firm push, making him fall backward into the armchair by the fire before she straddled his lap. Henry opened his mouth as if say something but Molly quickly stopped him with her own mouth. Henry didn't seem to exhibit any of the hesitancy in the kiss that Jo had had when Molly kissed her. His hands wrapped around her back and pulled her tightly to himself, unguarded passion spilling from his actions as he kissed Molly fervently.

Jo had seen Henry and Molly kiss before; kisses on the cheek, simple pecks on the lips but it was nothing like this. There was nothing simple or chaste about this kiss. Where they had been guarded against their passions for each other before they were now not inhibited by that. It was fire and passion and desire; hands traveling over skin desperate for contact as lips consumed each other. Henry was a passionate man and she couldn't say that kissing him was ever weak or halfhearted. She wasn't surprised at the desire he poured out at Molly; she already knew how much he loved her. Henry's love for Molly was completely different than his love for Jo but that didn't mean it wasn't any less intense.

Jo was surprised and strangely disappointed when Henry suddenly broke the kiss, his face a mask of pain and alarm. His eyes moved away from Molly and sought hers. She felt a pang when she realized he felt guilty. It was crazy, of course; they all knew what was going to happen tonight. But Henry's unique sense of chivalry had suddenly kicked in and made him feel guilty of the very obvious desire he had for Molly. Jo almost felt the need to laugh; after the way she'd been melting into Molly's hand Henry hardly needed to feel guilty for kissing her.

Molly beat Jo to rescuing Henry from his tortured thoughts. She griped Henry's chin and forced him to look at her. "Yes, Henry. Jo's watching us. Does that bother you?" Molly asked, giving Henry's lower lip a nibble. "I could go back to Jo, if you'd prefer."

"No" Henry's answer was almost immediate as he looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. "No….I want…."

"Tell me" Molly prodded him.

Henry's eyes flickered to Jo for a fraction of a second. "I want to kiss you…touch you…" he admitted with passion and dramatics dripping from his words. A second later his submission kicked in. "Can I?" he asked. Henry, always the good submissive, Jo thought with a smile.

In answer to Henry's question, Molly kissed him again. She pulled him toward her by gripping his waistcoat, arching into his body. Henry's momentary hesitancy was instantly gone, his kissing Molly hard, biting her lips when the force of their lips caused them to miss each other. Henry's hands moved along the curve of Molly's back and down to grab her bottom. Squeezing with little shyness, Molly's dress rode up and Jo could see the tantalizing black lace of her underwear. Jo felt a shudder run through her.

Jo was sure that she should be jealous. Any normal woman's reaction to their boyfriend kissing another woman would be jealously. But Jo wasn't normal, hadn't been normal, not since she'd met Molly and Henry. And Molly wasn't just any woman either; she was just as much Jo's girlfriend as Henry was her boyfriend. Far from being jealous, she felt a deep, persistent throb between her legs as her panties were permanently, uncomfortably stuck against her.

"Jo…..come here" Molly said in a gasping voice as Henry sucked on her neck with unadulterated passion.

Jo was only too eager comply and rush forward. "Yes" she said, standing next to the chair. As much was she was enjoying watching, she was eager to be included. She didn't really know how she wanted to be included but she knew she definitely wanted to be a part of this.

Molly stood up and detached herself from Henry as if she was completely unaffected by Henry's affections, leaving him panting and desperate looking. "Henry needs you to take his clothes off and take him in your mouth." She said it so normally, so matter- of- factly. She said it as casually and with as much surety as if she was simply stating that Henry liked to wear scarves. Jo felt a tremble of excitement and nerves run though her at the prospect; this was really going to happen after all. Some part of her had doubted; after all, even for the three of them, so abnormal already, this was unusual.

Jo looked at Henry, his hair deliciously mussed and his cheeks pink. He looked from Molly to Jo but she couldn't read his expression. She looked back at Molly who was smiling deeply as if she could read her mind and her hesitations. "Maybe….." Jo found herself saying, "Maybe….Henry would rather you….."

"Nope…..you" Molly said with a smile, cutting her off. Jo was sure that she was crazy for even suggesting it; she didn't really want to sit back and watch Molly's mouth around Henry, her Henry. Well, maybe some part of her did, as alarming as that was. But it was her nerves getting the better of her. She cared deeply for Molly but she was hard competition; she couldn't imagine she'd be better at anything than Molly.

Molly saw her hesitancy. She stepped forward, taking Jo's hands in her own and leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss. It was enough to start melting her again and make her anxiety ease, which she was sure was the point. "You and Henry are made for each other" Molly said quiet so just that Jo could hear. "You even taste the same."

Jo could feel Molly begin to pull back and she felt herself reaching out desperately for her. She wrapped her arms around Molly's neck and held her tightly. She didn't understand her own feelings of sudden need but as usual, Molly did. "This is all about you and Henry" she said, "I'm just lucky enough to get to be part of it."

Jo smiled at the words and the feel of Molly's breath tickling her ear. "You know that's not true" Jo whispered back, her nose against Molly's ear. "We'd never be together without you. And we love you dearly."

"I love you too" Molly said, giving Jo a burning kiss on her neck before pulling away.

When Jo turned away from her and toward Henry it was with a burst of confidence. Henry was watching with them with a mixed look of longing pain and happiness. Jo had to smile; he was in the middle of every man's fantasy, being at the mercy of the two of them. She took entirely too much pleasure in the way his hand clenched uncomfortably, placed in his lap as if he could barely contain himself.

Henry seemed unsure that Jo would go along with it; when she walked toward him, he smiled broadly, knowing they'd convinced her. Jo knew that of the three she was the most reluctant even though she felt she was still shamefully eager.

Jo leaned down towards Henry, giving him a long, slow kiss as she grabbed him by the waistcoat and pulled him up into a standing position. Jo felt the warmth of a pleasant familiarity in kissing Henry, safe and comfortable in a situation that was so new and vulnerable. But at the same there was the burst of excitement and prickle of nerves running through her and making her fingers shake slightly as she undressed Henry; she could feel the eyes on her as keenly as if she was the one being undressed rather than Henry. Henry, as usual, didn't seem to feel any embarrassment like she did. He had his face in her neck, kissing her deeply, nipping at her skin in a way that made her feel her anxiety fade away and melt into desire. A pull of his tie, fingers fumbling for buttons, tugging of shirts and pants…..Henry was more than eager to help Jo get off his numerous articles of clothing.

Henry released Jo reluctantly, his lips leaving a pleasantly sore spot on her neck as she knelt down on one knee, putting her hands on the sides of Henry's pants. Pulling them and his boxers down at the same time, Henry was freed of his clothing, sighing in relief as his obvious erection was released from the confines of his pants. Henry didn't seem to notice Molly at all, so intent were his eyes on her but Jo did. She could see Molly's intent and approving gaze as she took in Henry's flawless, naked form. Jo could only assume that's why he had no qualms about taking off his clothes; any man in as well shape and as well-endowed as Henry had nothing to be ashamed of. No doubt he was used to people looking at him with the same hunger Molly seemed to have in her eyes. Contrary to making Jo feel self-conscious, Molly's obvious interest made Jo want to show off, to show how much Henry was hers.

Jo wrapped her fingers around Henry's firm, ready cock and gave it a painfully slow pull. Henry gasped, his hands grabbing Jo's head in excitement before he seemed to gain composure and let go. As much as Henry enjoyed this, having Jo on her knees, he had only made the mistake of pushing her head down further on him once. Jo had taught him, a little more forcefully than probably necessary, that she considered it poor etiquette to push someone when their mouth was on your cock.

Jo continued her tantalizingly slow tugs, watching Henry's face crumble in desire. "What's the matter, Henry?" Jo asked teasingly, giving Henry a firm enough tug that caused his hips to reflex toward Jo. Jo had to smile; maybe Molly was a bad influence on her.

"Your mouth…..I want your mouth…Molly said so" Henry begged. Jo had to admit that it was quite a sight, seeing him so desperate.

"I did say so" Molly said, coming to stand behind Henry, wrapping her arms around his chest. She ran her hands along the firm muscles of his chest, along his stomach and teasingly close to his crotch before coming back up again. "But…..I could always change my mind. Jo and I could just leave you like this. Its rather beautiful, you know."

"No, please!" Henry said, his voice breathless and needy, pushing slightly against Jo's hand as if he thought she wouldn't notice.

Molly looked down at Jo with a smile on her face, putting her face against Henry's neck. "What do you think? Should we leave him?" she asked playfully.

Jo had to admit, a bit shamefully, that she wanted to say yes. Henry could be so dramatic, so needy and he had no idea how appealing that could be. Usually so confident and cocky, it was more than a little hot to see him begging and desperate and know it was because of what she was doing, or rather, not doing. Not to mention, she was interested in seeing what Molly would do to her if they were going to leave Henry out of the festivities.

Shivering a little at the prospect, Jo smiled up at Molly and Henry. "Nah…let's have a little mercy on him." Jo said. It was tempting but she couldn't really bear to see Henry suffer too much. In a swift motion to take him by surprise and keep her from losing her nerve, Jo put her mouth around him where her hand ended. When he whimpered in relief and pleasure, Jo looked up at him as much as she could without breaking contact with him.

"Well, you're lucky that Jo's so kind to you" Molly teased Henry. "I wouldn't be nearly so nice. Though, I suppose I do love to see a good man beg. But….don't think this means that we are going to let you come yet or anything. We can still tease you a bit."

Jo watched Molly kiss along Henry's shoulder, up his neck and back down again. Her eyes met Jo's for a second and the fire she saw there made Jo burn between her legs. Spurred into action, Jo set her full attention on Henry, moving her mouth and hand up and down Henry's cock, slowly first and then gaining speed until he was whimpering in appreciation. When she added a hand to cup his balls, Jo could feel him go weak in the knees, having a hard time keeping himself upright.

"Don't go weak on us yet" Molly urged him, seeing his legs shaking. She was running her hands along his back, using her nails to scratch gently a path down to his buttocks before grabbing it in appreciation. "If you can stay standing we'll make it worth the effort."

When Molly's hands moved carefully inward, using a long, skilled finger to move in the middle of his full cheeks and find his entrance, Jo heard Henry gasp and his hips gave a reflexive twitch forward. Jo faltered for a second as he hit the back of her throat, making her cough and lose focus for a second.

"Sorry!" Henry's tone was panicked, as if he was afraid his momentary loss of control would cause Jo to stop. Jo showed him it was okay by continuing her movements along him. She couldn't fault him for having a shock. Molly's finger teased him before moving carefully inside; Jo thought he was going to lose it then and there. Somehow, he held on.

"You know Henry, if you cared to tell Jo about your experience with the male anatomy, I'm sure that she'd pay you more attention in this area" Molly said, smiling as Henry came undone.

Jo had to admit that she'd never come close to this most sensitive area of Henry's. She'd made the mistake of trying to experiment with that when she and Sean had been married. His reaction was immediate and negative so she'd never really thought about it again; many men didn't appreciate it. But Henry did; he was thoroughly enjoying it. But then again, Molly was implying…..

"Henry Morgan, how could you not tell me you swing the other way, you naughty thing?" Jo asked, half affronted and half admiring, popping off of him for a moment.

Henry's heavy eyes opened, his mouth open but frozen as he tried to formulate an argument. It was incredibly amusing to see Henry, usually so articulate, fight to find words as Molly's finger moved in and out of him slow but persistent.

"I….don't…. 'swing the other way'" Henry managed to gasp out. "But if….you're…..asking if I've…..ever appreciated a man…the way I appreciate women….then…yes…..I…..have. Ask…..ask…..me….later."

Henry's argument was simply confirmation of what Jo was thinking. She didn't argue with him though. She would, however, revisit this subject when he was a little more able to speak; she was extremely intrigued. It shouldn't really be surprising that in over 200 years of life he had done some experimenting but it did take Jo by surprise.

With Molly's attentions and Jo's quickening movements along him, Henry turned quickly into a sweating, shaking, needy mess. He seemed torn between which touch to lean more into more and thus was stuck in the middle of delighted indecision. After a short time, Jo could feel Henry's balls tightening in her hand and his breaths getting shallower and she knew he was getting close. She wasn't surprised when he spoke a second later.

"Please…let me come" Henry begged in a whiny voice. Jo wouldn't have been surprised if he started weeping. Always the good submissive, asking…if it was Jo, she wasn't sure she'd manage to hold back. Jo was feeding off his desperation, feeling herself grow more and more aroused. By the time it got to her she was sure she wouldn't last long either.

Henry wasn't rewarded for his obedience. "How good of you to ask" Molly said in sweet voice. She moved her finger deeper, making Henry gasp. "But no….I already told you. Not yet."

"This is torture!" Henry moaned in desperation.

"And that's why you love it, you hopeless masochist." Molly said, kissing his neck. She gave Jo a wink, telling her to continue.

Jo moved faster and harder, only too delighted to be a party to Molly's torture. As he grew more desperate, Henry's hands wove through Jo's hair, pulling slightly when she increased the pressure on him.

Jo was certain that Henry wasn't going to make it. She was beginning to taste the salty, bitterness of Henry's taste when Molly stopped. Jo was sure that Henry was seconds away from his release and he moaned in frustration as Molly pulled her finger out. "I think that's enough to thoroughly frustrate our dear, don't you think so, Jo?" Molly asked. It was her cue for Jo to stop her attentions on Henry. Without even thinking to question it, Jo pulled her mouth off Henry and looked up at him.

"Don't stop" Henry asked in a small voice, cupping Jo's face in his hands. His voice showed that he knew it was a pointless request but he was smiling none the less.

Jo stood up and gave Henry a deep, long kiss, feeling his still persistent need press against her leg. "Sorry…..Molly's the boss" Jo said in a teasing voice as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Good girl…..you remember the first rule" Molly said, giving Jo a kiss on the cheek as she made her way toward the huge, previously daunting bed. She reached up toward the straps of her dress, her eyes firm on Henry and Jo who were still where she'd left them. In one fluid motion she had let the dress fall to the floor, pulling her panties off with it and leaving them in a pile by the bed, leaving her completely exposed.

"Now, anyone want to join me? Or am I just going to have to entertain myself?" Molly asked as she lay back on the bed and gave them a wink. The only thing that kept Jo and Henry from running was some slight shred of dignity.

Jo was beginning to seriously rethink her sexuality. As flawless and perfect as she'd always thought Molly to be, it was nothing compared to seeing her spread out and bare like a flawless marble stature. Jo's heart was racing, her palms sweating as she fought to catch her breath. She didn't know what exactly she wanted to do but the persistent throbbing that made her unconsciously grab herself told her she was definitely interested.

"You just gonna stand there and stare?" Molly asked with a smile as they obviously gapped at her. Molly was definitely the driving force behind them all; she kept them acting.

It was all the encouragement that Henry needed. He crawled over the edge of the bed and towards Molly. She gave him an encouraging smile before she kissed him, all open mouths and passion. It was possibly the most erotic thing that she had ever seen and all Jo wanted was to join them but she found herself, the only one still dressed, just watching frozen in place.

After an eternity, Henry pulled back from Molly's lips. "Jo….."he gasped, out of breath. He was in Molly's arms but he was looking at her, beckoning her to come to them. Jo was beyond aroused but still something caused her pause.

"I…..I…" Jo started to say but she didn't know exactly how to explain how she was feeling. She pulled uncomfortably at her collar as the two most beautiful people she'd ever known stared at her in anticipation for her to get in bed with them. What was the problem?

"You'll have to be patient with her, Henry" Molly said gently. "She doesn't have the sordid experience that we do."

"Oh…..you're making fun of me" Jo said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Henry was alluring and charming with centuries of experience and Molly exuded sexuality and confidence. What chance did she stand between them?

Molly left Henry on the bed and came to stand in front of Jo. She grabbed her face gently, rubbing her thumbs along Jo's cheeks. "No….of course I'm not making fun of you" she said sincerely. "You're pure and good."

Jo laughed a bit self-deprecatingly. She certainly didn't feel pure or good with the string of one night stands in her history.

Molly could sense her hesitancy. "You've never been with a woman, right?" she asked.

Jo felt oddly embarrassed. "No…."she admitted reluctantly.

"See?" Molly asked, as if her meaning should have been obvious to Jo. "That makes me so lucky. I get to be your first…that's important to me."

Jo felt her heart beating out of tune, her hands shaky as her body flooded with adrenaline. She was yet again hit with the realization that this was going to happen. "Help me?" Jo found herself asking, breathless. She wanted to do this but she felt daunted.

"Do you even have to ask?" Molly asked with a delighted smile on her face.

Jo felt her breath hitch as Molly's fingers went to the buttons on her shirt, undoing them with skill. When she came to the last button, Molly slid the shirt off of Jo and moved toward her pants, undoing her belt and sliding her pants down her legs, letting them pool in the floor next to Molly's dress. She was left in her bra and panties, an overly nice pink lacy duo from Victoria's Secret; she was embarrassed in how much thought she'd put into her underwear, knowing this was going to happen. It was obvious that no one else had. Molly took them in before removing them; Jo liked to think that her gaze was admiring.

Jo felt oddly exposed as the last of her clothing was shed even though that was ridiculous. Henry and Molly were both already naked and both of them had seen her without clothes before. But this was different and they all knew it. Jo found her hands reflexively going to cover up newly exposed parts until Molly took her hands in her own and pulled them back, obviously looking her over. Jo felt her cheeks color until Molly spoke.

"You're beautiful, Jo" she said and Jo felt a part of herself melt. It wasn't just the words, it was the gushing way she said them, the look of admiration in her eyes. Jo gave a glance over to Henry, stretched out on the bed watching with rapt attention; he smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him. All of Jo's worries dissipated, making the desire that had been there all along even more noticeable; this was Henry and Molly…..of course it was going to be fine.

Molly used her hold on Jo to pull her to the bed. Jo lay down on the bed next to Henry, feeling her heartbeat racing as Molly climbed onto the bed, straddling her lap and looking down at the two of them. Jo felt like she had to remind herself to breathe as she looked up at Molly on top of her.

"Look at you two" Molly said, looking from Jo to Henry admiringly as If they were two shiny new toys, which she supposed in a way they were. "What a sight…"

Molly was transfixed on staring at them and Jo was frozen in anticipation. Henry rolled over toward Jo, his mouth open and searching for hers. Jo was already turning toward him when Molly gave him a slight but firm push away. Henry fell back, his face crumpling like a disciplined child, looking desperate, still mostly hard from before.

"Soon, Henry" Molly said, with a finger to Henry's lips. "You've had Jo all to yourself for a long time. Let me have a turn first."

Jo was suddenly in the odd position of feeling like the toy everyone was fighting over. Even though it was a different sensation it was not at all unwelcome. She had never been fought over for anything, much less being fought over by two gorgeous people about who was going to have her first. Jo shivered underneath Molly, and by the smile on Molly's face, she could tell.

Molly leaned down to kiss Jo and Jo's body exploded with new sensations. Molly leaned on Jo as she kissed her but it was not at all unpleasant. Molly's body was lighter than Jo had thought, a simple pressure on her waist. Jo could feel Molly's wetness against her own skin and it sent a shot of excitement through her; when she pushed her hips up eagerly she was rewarded with a push of delicious friction from Molly. Even Molly seemed to be giving in more to her desires, having less control than she had before; Jo could feel the change in the way that she kissed her. It was faster, her tongue pressing into Jo's mouth and searching quickly; it reminded her of the way Henry kissed when he was lost to his desires. Jo could feel Molly's breasts press against her own as she leaned down. As Molly pressed her further into the bed as she kissed her, Jo let her hands move up eagerly, cupping each of Molly's breasts in her hands, feeling the points harden in response as she rubbed them delicately against her own.

Jo was lost…..she could feel herself begin to lose the ability of coherent thought as she was overtaken with sensations. Molly released Jo's mouth, moving to her neck, making Jo's air catch in her throat. Jo could feel herself shaking and she reached out, wrapping her arms around Molly as if to hold on. Her hands on Molly's bare back, she ran her fingers along smooth, soft skin, up and down the length of her back, tentatively ending her touch at the swell of Molly's bottom. It was so different than Henry's skin; Henry's was slightly rough, with the scrape of hair and the firmness of muscles underneath, full of musk and maleness. Jo never got tired of feeling it, kissing it, biting it…..leaving marks on it. Molly's was completely different but just as wonderful in sensation; smooth, supple, almost as if Jo could mold it if she wanted to, perfume and lotion scents mingling deliciously, a hint of her own scent just under it. Jo had felt parts of Molly's skin before but it wasn't like that this at all; her skin covering her own. Jo couldn't resist the temptation to lean up slightly and put her lips against Molly's shoulder. Her skin felt somehow even smoother against Jo's lips than her fingertips.

Molly didn't stop at Jo's neck; as her lips traveled further south Jo lost her hold on Molly's shoulder. Molly kissed a path from her neck, down her collar bone and toward her chest. She paused, teasingly, beautifully in between Jo's breasts for what felt like an eternity; Jo stole a glance at Henry next to her. He had his hand firmly around his cock but wasn't moving it; Jo would never understand his tortured self-control. A second later Molly moved her head to the right, putting her lips around Jo's breast and her thoughts dissolved.

Molly's lips sucked and pulled gently, teeth scrapping just enough to produce pleasant pain as she pulled off of Jo's nipple and began to kiss toward her stomach; it was one of a thousand images from this night that Jo was sure that she would never forget, etched into her brain forever. Jo could feel the soft, wet press of every kiss as it touched her skin, making her ache and burn with need. Though Jo had to admit that she felt foolish, it didn't occur to her exactly what Molly's aim was until she stopped her path, resting her head near Jo's pelvic bone and looked up at her with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Shall I continue?" Molly asked her playfully. Her fingers were already running along her folds teasingly; she knew exactly how wet and ready she already was.

"If you don't I'll have to hurt you" Jo said, trying to sounding composed but she sounded breathy and needy. "And I'm not used to safely using force on people like you are."

Molly laughed, the shaking of her against Jo causing her to ache; the smallest movements were amplified. Molly pursed her lips for a moment as she studied Jo from her precarious vantage point. "Say please." She said devilishly, kissing along the inside of Jo's thigh.

Oh, she hated her sometimes….Molly knew exactly what buttons to push on Jo and had a knack for pushing them at the most inopportune times. Jo didn't share Henry's burning passion for pain but she had to admit that even she enjoyed Molly's sparing even if it didn't end in complete suffering.

"If you don't please continue, I'll kick your ass" Jo said as sassily as she could manage when all she wanted was to press herself into Molly's face. Molly could tease her but it always came back to Jo to tease her back; it's how things worked best with them.

Molly could have made her suffer more but she couldn't help but laugh; besides, Jo knew that Molly was just as eager as she was even if she was world's better at hiding it. "Fair enough" Molly said with a smile before thankfully moving down.

Jo felt the touch of hot air touch the inside of her thighs before there were lips and a tongue on her. "Molly….."her name came out as a gasp at the first touch, her mind not fully able to grasp the unbelievability of what was happening. The throbbing, desperation she'd felt ever since they'd begun melted more and more with every stroke of Molly's tongue into less pain and more pleasure. Jo could feel her legs begin to shake from the excitement of it all and there was the briefest thought of embarrassment in her muddled mind. Molly rubbed her legs comfortingly, matching the stroke of her hand in the direction her mouth, an unspoken word to tell her not to be embarrassed about it.

Everything that Jo had ever thought about sex was being radically changed tonight but it was very obvious that this was not the first time that Molly had done this. The only person she'd ever been with that came anywhere close to being as good as her was Henry and he had centuries of experience. Every touch was careful and planned; it was only a minuet in when Jo felt the first wave of her orgasm coming on. But just like she had with Henry, Molly didn't let her go that easily. When Jo arched up into her, seeking more pressure in the right spot, Molly would edge away, giving her less contact until it passed before she continued her full attentions.

"Please…" Jo found herself begging. She was grasping as the sheets, having lost count of how many times she had gotten on the cusp only to lose it. It was delicious torture. She only realized once she'd already said it how she sounded as desperate as Henry had been when her mouth had been on him.

"Soon" was all Molly said, lifting her head for a second to look up at her before she went down again.

It surprised Jo in the haze of her pleasure when she felt Henry move in behind her. She saw the smallest trace of a glance pass between Molly and Henry and though Jo didn't know what it meant, Henry seemed to. He moved her until her upper half was laying in his lap without breaking the contact between her and Molly. She felt weakened and small in Henry's arms and gratefully leaned back into his strong chest. He leaned down, his mouth on her ear, kissing gently and occasionally blowing in her ear, making her shiver. As he kissed her, his hands ran through her hair delicately playing with strands between his fingers. "I love you so much….." he whispered into her ear before letting his mouth move along her neck.

It was a complete contrast, Henry's gentle touches and words, Molly's shivering pleasurable touch between her legs but it all hit Jo at once. It was all so unreal to her suddenly and it wasn't just the fact that they were all willingly sharing sex between them. What was most unreal was that they loved her genuinely. Jo had lived a large part of her life feeling that no one loved her and loving no one in return. When Sean had died she had believed that the one love she'd ever have was lost to her forever. She never imagined that anyone else would truly love her and all of her ugliness and flaws that she was sure she had. But they did…..she'd somehow managed to find not only one but two people totally devoted to her. They'd seen her at her worst, heard her ugliest confessions…and they'd stayed…

And it wasn't just the fact that she had the love of the two most beautiful and intelligent people she knew. She truly understood how rare their love was. Molly was strong despite a bad history but she had a self-consciousness nature under her confidence; she didn't always believe she deserved love and didn't hand it out easily. Henry was very affectionate and loving but he couldn't ever be that way with just anyone; keeping people at arm's length could save his life with his secret. These two people who kept their love to themselves thought that she was special enough to give it away.

It was all making her sentimental. Despite the fact that she was feeling the wave of pleasure build up yet again, she felt tears in her eyes at the force of their care for her. She was determined not to let either of them see; she felt ridiculous but Molly must have noticed something because she moved away from Jo. Lost at the edge of her release yet again, Jo felt desperate; she was sure that she'd somehow ruined the whole thing by being sentimental.

"Henry?" Molly called him, giving him a smile. Yet another unspoken rule seemed to go between them that Henry new exactly the meaning of.

It happened so fast that Jo didn't realize what was happening until Henry was inside of her. In a swift motion Molly had moved to the side and Henry had taken her spot, moving inside of her as they both let out a collective sigh. Full of energy and need, Henry kissed Jo into the mattress as he thrust into her with a speed made her gasp each time. Henry wasn't usually on top; it wasn't that they intended it that way it just usually ended with Jo on top. Henry seemed to be relishing being the one to control the speed and depth of the thrusts; Jo made a mental note to give him the power more often.

It was hurried and hot and rough, so much pent up energy between the two of them Jo felt like they were on fire. But there was also the familiarity too that made it even better than the surface animalistic movements. The way Jo knew that Henry liked his scar touched, the way Henry knew Jo enjoyed to be bitten on the neck, the way they each knew how the other was getting close to the edge; it all made it better.

Jo could feel her desire building up like a wave, desperate and eager to lose it after having been edged off so many times. Henry could sense the way she arched into him, the fierce way she clung him to him. He put his arms around her back and pulled her up close to him, his thrusts as firm as ever. Her chest was flush with his and she could feel his heart pounding hard like hers, lifting her up slightly as he pushed each time; Jo's fingers dug into Henry's back, scrapping and bruising a path along his skin.

Jo was so close that she could feel it and yet something was still holding her back. Henry's mouth was at her ear, his breath labored and hot on her skin. "Come for us, Jo" he whispered.

Jo didn't know what it was but it was instant. Jo had never been told to come and in other circumstances she might have resented the order. But now, after having been on the verge, asking permission and being denied, she felt she needed the order. As soon as Henry said it, she could finally let go.

Jo's fingers dug into Henry's back as she gasped into his shoulder, feeling the full wave of her orgasm hit her. She shook as it came and went, leaving her shaking and completely spent. Henry and Molly knew what they were doing on their own; combined, they were a mind blowing force.

It was a long time before Jo could move or speak. She simply leaned against Henry as he rubbed her back, weak but thoroughly relived; she could have gone to sleep simply like that. But she forced her clouded mind to begin to think again. She and Henry were still connected and she could still feel him, filling her as much as he had been when they had begun; he was still as ready as ever to go.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked when Jo still hadn't spoke for such a long time.

Jo lifted her head and looked up at him, smiling. She leaned in and gave him a slow, lazy kiss. "Okay? I'm much better than okay I can assure you" Jo enthused, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on Henry's shoulder.

With Henry still hard inside her, Jo remembered his words to her; Come for us. Us…..Jo's attention was brought to Molly and what she was doing. She and Henry had been in their own world of passion and Jo had forgotten that they were being watched. Jo was relieved that it hadn't concerned her like she had thought it would. But feeling for Molly, Jo sought her out.

Jo smiled when she saw Molly watching them intently, lying across the other side of the bed. Her face was flushed, her hand between her legs moving in a rhythmic pattern; when she noticed Jo watching her, she stopped. She lay back as if barely noticing them but knew Jo had seen her, even without the blush that gave her away. It seemed crazy that any of them should seem embarrassed after everything that had already happened. Jo could only assume that Molly was still trying to seem the strongest of them, above it all, even though she clearly wasn't.

Jo leaned up toward Henry's ear, her eyes on Molly's. "Go to her" Jo urged him.

Jo could feel goose bumps dot Henry's skin at the implications but his response was more reserved. Henry pulled back and looked at Jo, unsure. "Are you sure?" he asked. There was eagerness in his eyes but his face was neutral as if he was afraid Jo would be angry.

Jo smiled; Henry was nothing if not a gentlemen. "Of course" she said with a grin, "Did you expect me to leave her out? How cruel…" she teased him.

Henry still seemed to think it was a trap. "I just wanted to make sure….."Henry started, looking nervously between Jo and Molly.

"Well, then you can rest assured I'm really telling you to sleep with another woman" Jo said with a smile. She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Don't even try to deny that you don't want to." It sounded insane to hear from her but Jo really did mean it and she was really okay with it.

Henry took it all in, realizing that Jo was being serious. A wide grin spread across his face. He cupped Jo's face as he leaned in and gave her kiss. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Don't know…..must be some kind of fluke" Jo said, giving him one last kiss before lifting up and sliding off of him. She was sensitive and tired and fell back on the bed gladly, next to Molly.

As Jo watched Henry move closer to Molly, darkness and hunger in his eyes that she had only seen him use with her, she wondered if she would be able to really watch this. Could she really sit back and watch Henry and Molly in the throes of passion without her? Though the idea was incredibly hot in theory, she wondered if she could handle it in reality. She had told him to do it and she wanted him to do it; she only hoped that she did not get post coital cold feet and suddenly grow self-conscious.

Jo lay next to Molly, looking up at Henry as he leaned across Molly. As Henry leaned down to kiss Molly, Jo could see the fire and darkness of longing in his eyes clearly and felt a knot forming in her stomach. She didn't know if it was worry, jealously, arousal or something different but she didn't have long to figure it out. Because as Henry leaned toward Molly, he reached his hand carefully toward her face, bruising her hair out of her eyes, she saw the blatant arousal in his eyes turn to something softer.

"Ready?" He asked her gently, a warm, endearing smile on his face. Seeing him now, his love for Molly was greater than any lust he had for her and Jo felt the warmth of their connection again.

Molly's breath was coming in gasps and Jo could see deep emotion trapped in her eyes. "You and Jo….."she started to say and her words were thick with emotion, "You and Jo were…"

"Yes, I know" Henry said with a smile, caressing Molly's cheek with feather light touches. "You intended Jo and I to finish together. But where does that leave you?"

"I'm fine" Molly tried to say but Henry cut her off. He leaned down and gave Molly a kiss. It a soft, carefree press of his lips against hers, barely a touch but Jo could feel the aching love behind it just by watching.

"You're just going to have to accept that Jo and I love you, Molly Dawes. You're stuck with us." Henry said with a wide grin. "And before you say anything, Jo is fine, aren't you, Jo?"

Even with all of the emotions of the day, Jo found she was yet again being consumed by feelings nearly overwhelming. Molly intended Jo and Henry to be together and she….what? Finished herself off? Just watched? Molly had sat back and watched Henry and Jo because even now, with the three of them happily together, she was still careful to give them space. They had been together first without her and part of her still felt like an outsider. She didn't equal their love for her with the love they had for each other. Even now, as Molly turned to look at her, Jo could see that Molly thought that Jo would be somehow upset at what Henry was trying to do. Jo was thankful Henry's intuition and insight had been able to show him what Molly was so good at hiding that Jo couldn't see.

Fine? Jo wasn't sure she'd ever come so hard in her life. "I am fine" Jo said with a small laugh, "I'm so fine I'm sure our neighbors heard me finish."

Jo was glad when that got Molly to smile. Molly reached out her hand, interlacing her fingers with Jo's. They were warm and sweaty from excitement but Jo was sure that they mirrored her own. Molly surprised her by leaning toward her and whispering, "Help me?"

It was the exact same thing that Jo had said to her earlier. It was rare that Molly let even Henry or Jo see her needs and Jo was grateful that she did. Even with all of her experience and confidence, even she could have worries.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jo repeated Molly's earlier remark back to her with a smile. She leaned close to Molly's ear so that only she could hear. "Being with Henry really is the best, you know. He has an uncanny ability to find the g-spot. But don't dare tell him I said so"

Molly smiled, her face easy as she pulled away from Jo to look up at Henry again. There was a bit more of her confident demeanor and Jo was glad to see it. "Well, Dr. Morgan….let's see what you've got" she said, nerves at the edge of her words but excitement spilling out.

Jo watched as Henry's face broke out into a smile, no doubt eager to prove himself. He leaned down and gave Molly a smoldering kiss, long and deep, as if he could consume her. The worries of only a few minutes ago seemed to dissipate, the kiss igniting their passion again. Henry broke the kiss, his breath labored and hard, his forehead on Molly's as he reached between them. With a hard thrust, he pushed himself inside her and Jo felt Molly's hand tighten around hers as she felt the relief and fullness of Henry inside her.

It was nothing like Jo thought and yet that made it better. It wasn't that it wasn't hot; it surely was. Listening to the gasping breaths, seeing the passion in their eyes, the fight between dominance playing out in the actions as their perfect bodies moved together seeking pleasure; it was just as hot as Jo could have imagined. Even with her body tired and spent, Jo could feel the curious stirrings of interest as she watched Henry thrust into Molly so hard he pushed her against the sheets as her hand clung on to the sheets in handfuls. When Molly wrapped her arms around Henry and spun him so that he was on the bottom, Jo felt a whimper issue through her body as if it wanted to participate but was too tired. Molly held Henry's hands pinned to the bed above his head, riding and grinding against his cock until he was withering under her. He was whimpering and gasping and Jo couldn't resist the urge to cover his fevered mouth with her own. He kissed her rough, lips and teeth hitting each other as Molly pushed against him and it Jo couldn't deny the erotics of it.

But the intimacy of it took Jo by surprise. Molly and Henry together, lost in their passions and each other, were unguarded. She saw looks of delight, lust and love on their faces that she never had before. They were being as vulnerable as they could be and letting her watch, holding nothing back. She knew it was the same vulnerability that they had when she was with them but it felt different and meaningful from the outside too.

Jo's lips were hard against Henry's when Molly began to push against him harder and faster. Jo tried to hold onto him but Henry's head fell back as he took in a sharp breath of air. Jo could tell he was getting close, could see it in the way his breaths came, the way he held onto Molly tightly as if she was going to disappear. Despite her hard thrusts, Henry pushed up against her.

Molly leaned down toward Henry's ear, licking along the contours as she spoke to him. "What do you need, Henry. Tell me." She whispered in a thick voice. She was close but not as close as Henry. She rolled her hips, seeking friction and Henry whimpered.

"I need…Let me…"Henry said loudly, putting his arms around Molly and holding her close. He began to push hard against her, fighting for the control of the motions. "I'm going to come" the words were desperate and deep. Henry was good and he was trying to hold off, to wait for her. But he couldn't ask for permission anymore like he had intended; he was beyond the point of control.

"That's okay, Henry" Molly was whispering to him. She wasn't so cruel as to order him to stop. "You've waited so long and finally you're going to come. Is it going to be good?"

Henry was thrown off by the question for a second but the edge of his release was written on his face. "Yes, yes….."he was gripping Molly's skin so tightly Jo didn't know how she didn't call out in pain.

Jo was watching with rapt attention to it all when Molly reached out her hand and grasped Jo's. Her eyes met Jo's for a fraction of a second but just like Henry she seemed to know exactly what Molly needed.

Sitting in between Henry's legs behind Molly, she reached down to where they were connected. Her fingers fumbled around for a few seconds as Molly rode against Henry before Jo found the right spot. When Jo's fingers found Molly's clit she gasped and Jo matched her speed. Molly was already so close and needed little coaxing; already Jo could feel her twitching against her fingers.

"Good, Henry" Molly gasped out in the soothing, submissive voice he loved so much. "Be a good boy and let it all out."

It was the easiest order that Molly had ever given him to comply with. With a loud moan, Henry arched up into Molly, filling her as he found his release. Seconds later, Molly followed him as Jo rubbed against her hard, gasping as she rode out her own orgasm.

Molly fell against Henry and Jo fell against her. It was explosive and passionate, exhausting and wonderful and for several minutes they just lay against each other in a heap, panting and sweating and reluctant to disengage. Jo could have curled up against Molly's back in that position and went to sleep but eventually she moved to a more comfortable position and Jo was forced to move as well.

Molly lay in the middle of the bed and was the first one to speak. Her hair looked like a halo around her, her cheeks pleasantly flushed. "Come here, you two" she said, holding out her arms. Henry lay on one side of her, Jo on the other. They both rested their heads against her shoulders. Jo laid her hand on Molly's smooth stomach, reaching across her to take Henry's hand. He looked at her from his position on Molly's shoulder and smiled, looking as content as she had ever seen him.

Molly had one arm around the each of them and Jo felt completely safe and loved; she was complete. Molly laid a kiss to her forehead before doing the same to Henry. "That was…..incredible. Thank you for letting me a part of it." Molly said honestly.

Jo smiled; they wouldn't have been there with Molly. "We might just let you be a part of it again…..and quite soon, I think." she said with a laugh.

Molly laughed. "What do you think, Henry? Ready for go number two?" she asked in jest knowing full well he wasn't. Henry's eyes were already shut; the smile on his face seemed permanent.

"I have a quick refractory period but not nearly that quick" He said with a smile in his voice. He cuddled up closer to Molly, halfway to sleep.

"Well, then I'll just have to let you sleep" Molly said, giving Henry another kiss. "You did fantastic…..you've earned it."

"I love you…both of you" Henry said, sap that he was, his voice heavy. A minute later he relaxed against Molly, asleep.

Jo rested her head against Molly's breast, holding onto Henry. She could feel the heat of Henry's skin, hear the slowing beat of Molly's heart; she couldn't imagine a better way to sleep. Molly laid her head against Jo's. "Thank you for sharing him, Jo. Not many women would you know. Henry's quite a catch." She whispered quietly.

"I know" Jo said, watching Henry for a moment as love burst through her chest for him. "But he deserved it….he deserves you."

"I think he deserves you and I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to share" Molly said.

Jo thought the verdict was still out on that one; Henry could do better than her. But through a miracle, he had chosen her and not only for his affections but for his greatest, most dangerous secret.

"I'm glad you were my first" Jo said simply, knowing that Molly would understand all of the many firsts this night meant to her. When Jo looked up at Molly, she met her lips, slow and lazy, contended.

"I knew it would be special with you and I was right" Molly said before relaxing against the pillow, her head against Jo's as they both gave into sleep.

….

When Jo slept, she dreamed of Henry and Molly. Nothing definite, simple snippets of the things that she liked best about them; Henry's wide smile, Molly's sense of humor, Henry's unfailing brilliance, Molly's contrasting allure and rare vulnerability that Jo was just learning see…this and a dozen other things that made Jo love them.

Jo woke up warm and satisfied. The room was dark but she could see sunshine peeking out from under the curtains signaling morning. She was nestled under the covers, now in the happy middle of the bed, Henry holding her close, Molly lying next to her curled up in a ball. For the smallest fraction of a second, Jo doubted all of the memories that came rushing back to her from the night before; it all seemed like it surely must have been a dream. Henry, Molly and she had slept in the same bed before but it was the differences that showed her that her unbelievable memories were real. She didn't ache and burn the way she did after a session when the three of them would hold each other for comfort; the only ache she felt was the telltale pull of her thighs. And none of them were wearing pajamas; Jo could feel the press of Henry's bare skin against her back, could see Molly's breasts as the cover rode down her chest as she breathed in her sleep. It proved to her that last night had been real.

And that thought made Jo happy; simply, perfectly happy. There had been some lingering worry before all of this had happened that she might regret it. She was afraid when the day dawned and the passion was gone that she would regret letting Molly into the special and intimate part of her life that she shared with Henry. But she didn't feel any of that possession that she would have felt had it been any other woman; all she felt was a burst of affection for the woman sleeping next to her. She hadn't let Molly be a part of it; she always had been a part of them.

Jo began to feel Henry stir behind her and rather than move away from her like she thought he might do, he pulled her closer, flush to his warm chest. He put his mouth against her neck and began to kiss a path along her neck and shoulder, making Jo shiver. "Well, good morning to you too" Jo said with a smile. Henry gave her a persistent nibble at the end of her shoulder before kissing back up the path of her neck.

"Good morning" Henry breathed on her skin. Jo moved her neck to give Henry more space and arched back into him. He wasn't aroused fully yet but he could have been; Jo was already debating whether she wanted to push him the rest of the way.

"So…I'm guessing that you don't want breakfast" Jo teased in a whispered as Henry pressed himself tauntingly against her bottom. When Henry reached around and put a hand against her chest as he kissed her ear, she realized she was nearly committed to this happening. Why not? Henry had always been at his best first thing in the morning.

"Oh, I plan on eating. Just not food" Henry said, nibbling her ear.

"How corny, Henry" Jo laughed because she couldn't help it.

"You have a problem with it?" Henry asked as he let his fingers dance across her nipples impossibly slow.

"No…" Jo said. She pushed back against Henry and only stopped when she opened her eyes and came face to face with Molly still asleep inches from her.

"You want to give Molly an interesting wakeup call?" Jo asked, feeling the stirrings of desire but at the same time they were somehow diminishing as she watched Molly sleeping.

"I don't think she would mind." Henry said. He moved Jo's hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. For a moment she was unable to formulate a response. "Or…..we could wake her up and have her join us."

They were both such appealing offers. Molly wouldn't mind waking up to Henry and Jo shamelessly taking each other in bed next to her; she'd probably really enjoy it. And the idea of waking up Molly to have her join them sent a shiver down Jo's back. But somehow….she didn't end up doing either.

"I love seeing her this way" Jo admitted, slacking against Henry as she watched Molly sleep.

Henry noticed the change in Jo and thankfully wasn't bothered by it. "And what way is that?" Henry asked curiously, pulling her close to just hold her.

"Asleep" Jo said, "when she's asleep she looks so carefree and at peace." It wasn't that Molly ever really looked worried but Jo knew she had more complex feelings than she let on to either of them. Her underlying worries and insecurities were kept far from the surface. Molly was confident and Jo looked to her for guidance more than she was willing to admit. Maybe she was beginning to feel open to sharing more of them; she'd certainly showed a bit of it the night before. But when she watched her sleep, she just looked so young, incredibly young, and vulnerable. It made her want to protect her like Molly never let her. When she looked like that Jo just wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and hold her close. This time, she did.

Jo pulled the covers around Molly and slowly brought her closer to herself, careful not to wake her. It felt right, just like Jo always thought it would.

"You know, I think she was even more nervous about last night than you were" Henry remarked, looking at Molly's peaceful face.

"Oh, yeah right" Jo said skeptically. "I'm sure she was with all of the allure and confidence she was really worried we wouldn't immediately drop our clothes."

"I'm serious" Henry defended. "That's all a defense and you know it. She still feels like the outsider. That's why she was willing to just let us take full run of the show and leave her out."

"I know…." Jo said. She hated that Molly saw herself as still somehow separate from the group but she did. "We'll just have to prove her wrong."

"I have no objections to that" Henry said in a smugly happy voice, resting his head on her shoulder.

Jo huffed, feigning indigence. "I bet it will be a real hardship for you, having two beautiful women sleep with you again." She said with a smile.

"It's a cross I'll have to bear for being so charming, I suppose" Henry said in mock serious.

Jo would have hit him in she hadn't wanted to wake Molly. She settled for simply rolling her eyes.

"You know, she was all about you last night" Henry remarked after a long pause.

"No…." Jo said in disbelief. The image of Molly between her legs and Henry around her came back to her mind and she blushed with a smile.

"I mean it" Henry said pleased, "You know I see everything. And she was clearly enamored with you."

Jo couldn't help but be pleased. "I love her" she found herself saying. When she turned her head back to look at Henry she could see him grinning at her.

"I know you do" he grinned.

Jo leaned over and kissed Henry on the tip of his nose. "But I love you too, you know." She said.

"Do you? Hmm…..I may have to be convinced" Henry teased. Jo encouraged him with a long kiss.

Molly began to stir in Jo's arms but Jo still didn't let her go. She opened her eyes sleepily and took in her cocooned surroundings. "What's this? Am I your baby now?" Molly asked skeptically but she was grinning, blinking her eyes heavily as she woke.

"I might like you as a baby. I might hold you forever and never let you go" Jo said back firmly, squeezing Molly to her.

"You don't want me little. I'd be a total brat." Molly said and Jo laughed because she knew she was telling the truth.

Eventually Jo let Molly go and she settled back on the bed next to her, propping her head on her hand as she looked back at Jo and Henry. "So….what should we do today?" she asked pleasantly. Jo knew and she was sure that Henry knew that what she was really asking was if they wanted to continue what had happened the night before. Did they want to have a pleasant vacation but remain as they were separate? Or did they want to continue their vacation…..together. Though the night before was the first time that they'd all slept together, they'd been a couple for a lot longer and there was no doubt that the only direction they were going to be going was forward.

"Well, I think yesterday's remedy for the day ended spectacularly" Henry said pleasantly. "Just let things happen and see where it takes us."

Molly looked from Henry to Jo, smiling; maybe she was realizing that they weren't going to leave after all. "That sounds like a great plan" she said, grinning ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. It was my first shot at a rated E fic but my adorable morpaynez OT3 was too hard to resist doing it with! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
